The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 1 Episode 1: Getting the Band Together
The Mutliversal Reversing Adventure Season 1 Episode 1 Sometime many years later from the previous adventure, the team of heroes have fallen to death by natural causes or murder, being separated or retired as a result of their life. Even our main heroes have done so in a way separated from each other, but little did everyone know one night began a way to reuniting all acquaintances with one another and it all started in New Zealand with an anime reviewer. Said Anime reviewer is driving back home with a smile on his face as he has achieved a lot on his latest day on the job. Suede: What A Night, the boss gave me a promotion, for all my hard work and I managed to find a DVD of my favorite show and all the episodes. This is a well earned night and reward. So Suede has his night booked, though as he will learn his night has other plans as Suede exits the car and enters his house. Suede: "Honey I got some great new-" He is cut short as shadowy figures seem to be in the room as they're waiting for him, What are you things? The shadowy figures don't seem to answer and just stare at the man emotionlessly until they dash at Suede ready to attack him Suede "drawing out his katana": If it's a fight you want it's a fight you're going to get." Suede swings his katans and begins slashing and fighting his way through them though suspiciously they're going down pretty easy which echoes in his mind as he thinks. "If these guys are supposed to be menacing why I am taking them down so easy, something's not right. Okay who ever found me and sent these guys after me show yourself" Then out of the dark corridors of his house, emerges a blonde man in a leather bike jacket with a cold stare in his face who blazes all the way to Suede's couch. This Man: "I would be the instigator of your little test with my shadowy men, more to see if you are really are Suede." Suede: How do you know who I am"\ This Man: "Let's just say we meet each other before, you and your friends, I am Eobard Thawne and I came to collect you." Suede: "Collect me?" Thawne: Collect you in the way I collect all those who defeated me and sealed me away into some limbo. I already claimed two of you, your leader and his Village People emulating macho man and soon I will make my 3rd collective foe in you."as He starts to drop into a more distorted demonic voice" Suede: "Hopefully you put up a better fight" drawing his katanas at Thawne" Thawne: "putting on His Reverse Flash costume" Oh you'll find that I am not at all what you faced as I more than live to my title as Reverse Flash. Suede and Eobard are ready to cross blades as they dash towards each other though before either side can land a blow. A Starbolt is shot into the room sending both Suede and Thawne back. It turns out to be Starfire who land in the middle of the two men. Starfire: Suede thank god you are fine, "smacks Suede lightly on the shoulder" Don't do something stupid like that Suede: Starfire I had the situation out of control Starfire: Did you know you were facing a speedster who could have just telefraged you Thawne: True I could have done that Starfire "flashing her star bolts at Thawne": What did you with Bender? Thawne: Oh Him, Let's just say I have plans for him, "stares at Starfire" as for you stay out of my way, this doesn't concern you Starfire dashes at Thawne and pins him down with her eyes ready to shoot lasers at Thawne and angry as heck Starfire: WHERE IS HE? Suede: Starfire calm down, we'll find him Starfire: I am been looking for him and Jorgen, and I know he's has them. Thawne: Okay, you have just make this your problem, and Now I could just kill you, but I need you alive for the moment, so I'll take my leave "speeds out of the room." Suede: What even does he need us for? Starfire: He has something going on "pulls out a communicator" Okay Jimmy land the ship, he's gone A large ship lands in the house's backyard and Suede with Starfire run to. Jimmy: Suede, get on here we need to begin our battle with Thawne Suede: But don't we still Bender and Jorgen? Starfire: We still have one more person we need to pick up, and we know where Jimmy: I'm setting the destination right now Suede: One more question, Starfire What's with the cape?, and also you seem a lot smarter than before Starfire: I like it, and in a way I have to act like the leader of the team with what's going on Fade to Black In Another universe it seem to be 6am and its to the house of a young red head with braces named Lydia Lydia "holding her books": There we go, finished my project for school, I may have stayed up all night but it will be worth it She heads downstairs to her kitchen making her self breakfast and while she's making it, she begins wondering something that feels odd Lydia: I wonder where my parents are? shouldn't they be up by now? I mean that's their usual time. Maybe they went for a business trip at their jobs or something? So after Lydia finishes her breakfast, She does her morning routine before school which includes brushing her teeth, combining her hair and doing a morning run in her basement. By the time she finishes it's 7:30 and she doesn't hear anything still. Figuring they're just sleeping in, Lydia takes her books before leaving Lydia: Mom, Dad I'm heading out to school, Don't sleep in too much Lydia exits and then drops them in shock as it turns out the entire outdoor is white completely without any thing other than her house and shadow. Lydia: What happened here?, how did is this all white?, She begins running down the once visible street and runs to each of her friend's houses. trying to find any trace of her school mates. But there's only one thing she finds Lydia: Marcus's mega mind?, It's still here. "picks it up" I can't let this fall in the wrong hands and I know he would trust me. A menacing theme is heard and a man in a yellow suit sprints really fast behind her and Lydia hears this and turns but she sees nothing. Then she turns back and sees Starfire. Starfire: "descending" It's horrible isn't it Lydia? Lydia: Starfire?, what are you doing here Starfire: To get you, to come with us. Lydia: To get me? Discord teleports in and states: "Yup according to the script, we had someone to pick up before chasing after that yellow speedster Twilight: Discord, the 4th wall, you're breaking it Discord: Twilight, the readers need to know that we're not throwing in a red herring "takes a herring that is literally is red out" and no I'm talking about the character from a Pup named Scooby Doo Lydia: Okay, Starfire what's going on why is everything white? Starfire: Lydia, Eobard Thawne is responsible for this, I can tell. I sensed him here for a brief second Discord: And we're trying to get a catch on him, however we are dealing with a few problems as per the usual Starfire: Like, trying to find our friends Lydia: Is Bender not with you guys? Twilight: He's gone missing and so has Jorgen. We Believe Thawne has captured them. Discord: He's after us and wants to start with Bender. Then work his way to all of us, to collect us if you will. We picked up Suede before Thawne could kill him Suede: He invaded my home and threatened me, he knows who we are Lydia: But I am not part of your actual team. Why target me? Twilight: Well you're a part of it now, and even I'm unsure why he would go after you Discord: Chaos causing?, I would presume. Take it from someone who knows Lydia: We need to get my parents before they... Starfire: Lydia, your parents are dead, they were taken with the rest of this universe when they were getting the newspaper earlier this morning. Lydia: But How could I not hear anything or see it, I was up all night with a school project and I also found this when looking. Suede: That's a mini computer, a smaller laptop. As for the former maybe Thawne did it stealthily Starfire: I know this is a lot to take in Lydia in just a little time. Losing all that at once Lydia: It does hurt, and a lot. But I'm in to help you guys Twilight: Excellent, Jimmy's calling he said he's found the location so let's make a move Twilight, Discord and Suede all leave for the ship while Lydia and Starfire stay for a brief time before she asks a few questions Lydia: Starfire I have a few questions. One why are you leading The B Team, Shouldn't Skipper be doing it or Heloise, Second what's with the cape?, Three you seem to be a lot mature why is that, where's the old Starfire? Starfire: I'm leading because Skipper is looking for him and Heloise I have no Idea where she is even Jimmy and Discord have no idea, in spite of their abilities'. I'm the still old Starfire, I've just really matured since last time into a leader, And as you may have noticed by just seeing me, I seem to have become quite the intelligent young lady and I have all this new strength to access to now. Lydia: I did notice, that. So are we going to follow them Starfire: Did you think I was going to say no? Starfire and Lydia both get on the ship as they sail off to rescue Bender and Jorgen as it fades to black. Category:Transcripts Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 1